Epiphany
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: "Who's prettier..." A question that will entirely hunt Kudo SHinichi and make him realize a new set of feelings he thought he would never feel for her.


**Author's Note: REPOSTING STORY**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Epiphany**

"Ne, Kudo…" Hattori Heiji whispered, while the others chewed their lunch peacefully.

It was a normal Monday in Tokyo University, though normally, the girls, namely Shiho, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko and Sonoko would hang out with them and talk non-stop (well, except of course, for Shiho) about what's in and out in the fashion industry, how the chocolate she ate last night has 300 calories in it etc. but for today, and thankfully they decided (out of Shiho's will) to have a girl's lunch date in the newly opened restaurant two blocks away from the university, giving the boys some "manly time".

"Oi, Kudo!" Hattori said getting closer to Shinichi as he tried to tell him something.

Shinichi ignored him and quietly munched on his bread. Hattori nudged the Detective of the East with his elbow and raised his eyebrows, the others unaware of his behavior. Shinichi kept ignoring him but it did not help; Hattori just kept nudging him. He could feel his temper rising. _'If_ _this idiot doesn't stop,' _he thought, feeling his veins popping out,_ 'I swear he won't be able to chew for days.'_

"Ku~do Shi~ni~chi" he sang as the others finally noticed his annoying attempts to bother Shinichi.

"Damn it,Kudo!" He cried trying to make himself look piteous, "I just want to ask you a simple question!"

He finally turned to his Detective-of-the-West-somewhat-idiot-friend with a glare. It might be girls-free day but this idiot was just getting on his nerves. Can't a guy eat his lunch peacefully around here?

"What the hell do you want?!" He finally answered.

"Who's prettier Mouri or Miyano?" He asked, straight to the point.

This made him spit his juice out, while the others just sighed since it was normal for Hattori to ask something like this, how he got Kazuha to date him, they don't know. Shinichi sat still as a shiver ran through his body as he thought of the person associated with the name.

"That is some kind of foolish question, Hattori, of course, no offense to Mouri-san though, but Miyano-kun is beyond pretty! Everyone knows that, she's…a goddess! She wouldn't be hailed as the Miss Tokyo U last month, if she's not, right? Mouri… well, she's pretty alright but she's kind of… you know, boyish?" Kaito reasoned out, while chewing on his cheeseburger. Hakuba, Eisuke and Sera (though, she's a girl, she prefers to hang out with the boys) nodded, agreeing at his statement.

"Well, as you know," Eisuke Hondo chimed in, while an image of Mouri Ran appeared in his mind. "It's not only about Mouri-san's boyish attitude that make her beautiful, but her bubbly and nice personality."

"Hey, Hondo," Hattori called with a smirk, "I never said beautiful."

Eisuke instantly blushed and tried to cover it as he chugged down his lunch. Kudo Shinichi tried to scoot away from the others in order to avoid the question but was immediately caught by Kaito. Hattori turned to him and caught his collar.

"What about you, Kudo?" Kaito asked. "It's Miyano-kun, huh?"

"What!" Hattori exclaimed as he got up and harshly pointed a finger at him. "I always thought you like Mouri-"

Shinichi, already irritated at his idiotic he called friends, especially Hattori, who started all of this this, threw a juice box at his way. Hattori gladly catch it and downed it all in one sip.

"Look," he said. "I don't want to get involved in this stupid conversation of yours!"

"Yep, it's Miyano-kun alright." Kaito concluded, slightly taunting him to admit who it was and Shinichi glared at him.

"Yeah, right!" He scoffed with his arms crossed tightly on his chest.

"Then it must be Mouri, after all you're head over heels with her before!" Hattori yelled with beaming eyes, as he thought Shinichi and Ran kissing under a tree.

"No!" he denied as he walked away.

"It's Miyano-kun," Kaito suggested again, while the others nodded as they enjoyed Shinichi get annoyed by the second. He turned and walked back to them.

"She's. Not. Pretty!" He looked at everyone as they shook their heads in disbelief.

"She's just..." He tried to explain but couldn't go further.

"Hot?" Kaito offered.

"Beautiful?" Hakuba also offered.

"One fine piece of-" This time it was Eisuke who had 'accidentally' elbowed him in Hattori's gut.

"Shiho" Sera suggested which made everyone including Shinichi turn to her.

_'That's right,' _he thought as flashes of Shiho appeared in his head:

_Shiho glaring at him as he nearly burnt the kitchen for "cooking", Shiho dragging him around the shopping area, Shiho attending to him when he got fever, Shiho helping him by sending hints here and there, solve a case faster than before, Shiho giving him her Christmas present which is a Rolex watch, Shiho saying "I love you" to him, then adding "just kidding" in the_

_end…_

To him, those words didn't even fit Shiho. She was more than pretty or beautiful. She wasn't even all those words combined together. No words can ever define or describe Shiho to him. She was just...

"Aw fuck!" He yelled and rushed out the door, leaving everyone surprised.

"Yup," Kaito started again as he noticed the red tinged on Shinichi's cheeks. They all laugh seeing their friend all embarrassed to the point that he has to cuss.

"It's her." They all chorused.

He grabbed all his things he would possible need tonight and headed to Shiho's dorm, they were having a study session that afternoon and if fate would have it, maybe he would crash in her dorm and sleep there. Thankfully, the owner of the dorm knows him and would allow him to sleep in a girl's dorm. He could feel his heart flutter annoyingly every time an image of Shiho appeared in his mind. As corny as it sounds, he never felt this kind of _sickness_ before. Did he just now realize that that's how Shiho is in his eyes? He yelled, dismissing any thoughts or _feelings_. He ran fast to get to her dorm, she's probably still stuck with the girls but he has a keyto her dorm, he'll try to get some sleep, maybe he'll forget and thought this sickness will eventually pass.

When Shiho opened the door to her dorm and she was not shock to see Kudo Shinichi drooling on her pillow. She scrunched her eyebrows and let him sleep for a while as she changed her clothes. Earlier this afternoon was a disaster for her, she didn't know that after lunch Sonoko would dragged them to an eat-all-you can cake buffet.

"_Seriously, those carbs will stick in my body for the whole year…"_ She thought as she shook Shinichi to wake up.

"Oi, Kudo-kun… wake up if you want to get something done before you fail for tomorrow's test…" She uttered, and upon hearing his name, he slowly opened his eyes just to see the girl of his dreams. Literally.

"Y-You!" He yelled lamely at her as he moved away from her until he hit the headboard of her bed.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head.!" He enunciated as he hug the pillow he was drooling on, like Shiho was some kind of rapist.

"Who would want to be in your head?" She replied monotonously, and raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

A moment passed when he finally calmed down and collected himself as he disentangled himself on her sheets, while Shiho looked at him with narrowed eyes. He instantly felt guilty for shouting upon seeing her face when she didn't even know anything. He looked away with a scowl and apologized. Her features softened a bit as she took a step closer to him.

"What's wrong, Kudo-kun?" She asked her eyes full of concern. Shinichi was shocked to say at

the least, at the sudden change of heart.

Shinichi just scoffed and look down at her, contemplating whether or not he should tell her. A few more moments passed until he started talking.

"I'm just annoyed," he finally said, looking at her and she urged him to go on.

"I mean, Hattori and Kaito wouldn't shut up about me admitting that you were be-" he stopped. He could feel his face heating up.

"Be...?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"B-Beautiful" he muttered as he crossed his arms.

She was clearly taken back; shock spreading through her face, but only for a second before she coughed and offered him a smirk.

"So?" She nudged him on his ribs playfully, while he looked away.

"'So' what?"

"What did you say?" She asked slowly, waiting patiently with a grin on her face.

"I-" he began as he fidgeted.

"Why should I tell you?!" He exclaimed.

"Just tell me, will you…" Already frustrated but remained calm.

"I-I said, you were alright," he lied. "That there wasn't really anything special!"

_'Yep,' _he thought._ 'Keep denying it Shinichi.'_

"Really," her grin dropping slightly and was replaced with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah," he continued, oblivious at the strong "aura" coming from her, while he made himself believe at the words coming from himself, "And look at yourself! I mean, you look sick, with your pale skin and have you seen your-"

He stopped and noticed the murdering aura spilling around her. He gulped as she looked up at him with an evil glaring eyes, surrounded with red dark aura and a face that said _'Keep going'_; her eyebrows twitched in full annoyance. He froze and swallowed hard.

"…legs its nothing compared to Ran's athletic one…!" he continued lamely, trying to save himself, sweat falling on his brows. Yup. He just dug his own grave. Save me, God!

"Oh really? Then why don't you go now and look for Mouri's athletic legs!" She calmly but deadly said as she cornered Shinichi who ended up leaning on the wall behind him.

"W-Wait! Shiho! I was only kidding!" He shrieked as he furiously sprinted out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoooo… I wish Shinichi can escape that. Please Review!


End file.
